This invention is directed to a container with a safety cap to prevent children from having access to products in the container which may cause harm to the children or are of such a nature that it is desired that children not have ready access thereto. The products within the container may be any one of a wide variety of solid or liquid products including medicines, detergents, caustic products, etc.
The container of the present invention is preferably of the general type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,768,681 granted on Oct. 30, 1973 to Frank E. Dougherty Sr. and entitled Container With Safety Cap and 3,881,624 granted on May 6, 1975 to Frank E. Dougherty Sr. and entitled Tamper Proof Container. As stated in the last mentioned patent, the cap is preferably made from material which is at least as hard as the material of the container.
There are occasions when it is desired to make the container from glass and the cap from a polymeric plastic material. Glass is substantially harder than a polymeric plastic material such as polypropylene. Hence, application of force to the cap in an effort to unthread the cap will readily deform the lugs on the cap. When this occurs, the container is no longer childproof. The present invention is directed to a solution of this problem.